Laryngitis
by JohnnnnnyBoyyy
Summary: If Rachel hadn't squealed on them, none of this would have happened. Puckurt. WARNING: Suicide.
1. Too Late

**Written at the request of Arina Marie. Set during Laryngitis. **

Puck can't really help but think that this is his fault. No, scratch that, Puck _knows_ that this is his fault. He was probably the worst boyfriend on the planet. No, scratch that, Puck _was_ the worst boyfriend on the planet. _Was._

For the past half hour, he's been sitting at the top of Kurt's basement stairs. Puck starts to think that Finn is going to feel like the biggest douche on the planet after this. But somehow he thinks that maybe he feels worse than Finn ever could. He felt like Couch Tenaka; a consolation prize compared to Finn. Sometimes he liked to pretend that Kurt meant it when he said, "I love you." But it didn't feel right.

Why did Rachel have to go and be a little snitch? If she hadn't have ratted out the other kids for not singing in warm-ups, maybe this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have been assigned solos, and Kurt wouldn't be so broken up about his dad. Puck knows this for a fact because he had asked Mr. Schuester in Spanish class what their Glee assignment was that week. And Mr. Shu told him it was duets, and they could pick their own partners. Now, Puck knew that Kurt was starting to feel neglected by his dad. The assignment was the perfect distracted for him. But somewhere along the way, Rachel Berry had to open her big fat mouth and rat them all out. Stupid bitch.

So in a way, maybe it was partially Rachel's fault. Or maybe it was Mr. Schuester's for changing the assignment. Or Finn's for being so needy and ignoring Kurt all the time. Maybe it was Mr. Hummel's for ignoring his own son and hanging out with Finn. Or maybe this was all Carole's fault for pushing Burt into bonding with Finn more. Perhaps the blame should fall on Puck. Or maybe, Puck was just searching for someone to blame other than Kurt. Sweet, innocent Kurt. Even though he knew that Kurt was stupid and selfish and it was his choice, it felt good to blame someone.

The only thing Puck can think of is the sound of Kurt's voice when he sang 'Rose's Turn' and the way he stormed out of their makeshift intervention. And he thinks of every mean thing he ever did to Kurt and all of the hurtful comments and all of the fights they had. He's too beside himself to really think of anything good in the relationship. If you could even call it a relationship. Puck starts to think that he's really pathetic for willingly staying with Kurt, even though he knew the other boy didn't really care about the relationship. He starts to unfold the note he's clutching in his hand. It's from Kurt. He's kind of scared to read it, but he's also really curious. He makes the decision to read it as quickly as possible.

_Dear Noah,_

And the front door opens and Mr. Hummel comes barreling into Kurt's room and nearly trips over Puck. He's shaking all over. Puck stuffs the note in his pocket. He'll read it later.


	2. Closet for Two

It started out like any other day. Puck drove to Kurt's house to pick him up. His dad invited Puck inside for a cup of coffee because Kurt wasn't ready to leave yet. Kurt was never ready to leave when Puck arrived at the house. But he'd grown accustomed to having a cup of coffee with Mr. Hummel before school in the mornings. It was kind of cool, actually. Burt wasn't like most dads he'd met. Most of them hated him right off the bat simply because he had a mohawk and he listened to punk music. This morning they were talking about cars.

"I've always wanted a camaro." Puck admitted, taking a long sip of his coffee. Mr. Hummel raised his eyebrows, seemingly in approval. "I've always been a mustang man, myself." He chuckled. Puck laughed nervously, knowing that there was an ongoing, albeit friendly feud going on between camaro lovers and mustang lovers. "Well, my dad drove one when I was a kid, so I've always loved them." Puck said, smiling.

The conversation quickly moved to sports. Baseball, specifically. "I'm takin' Finn to a game tonight." Burt said excitedly. "I should get tickets for the three of us to go, huh?" he said, slapping Puck's shoulder good naturedly. Puck chuckled nervously. "You're going out again, tonight?" he asked, knowing how upset Kurt had been the previous night when his father and Finn did not return until midnight. "Yeah," Burt said, smiling while he took another sip from his coffee.

Kurt emerged from the basement looking fantastic as usual and flashed both his father and Noah a smile. "Ready when you are." He said to Puck, placing his hands on his hips. They left the house, both of them calling a hurried goodbye to Mr. Hummel. "You look awesome." Puck commented, starting the car. "I know." Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Puck was pretty happy to see that Kurt was in a good mood today. "Boy I thought you'd be kinda down today." Puck said, turning on the radio when they got on the road to school. "Why?" Kurt asked, crinkling his brow and his nose slightly. Puck raised an eyebrow. It was apparent that Kurt was not aware of his father's plans to go to another baseball game with Finn tonight. "Just, you were really upset last night." Puck said, and Kurt's face reflected understanding.

"I was worried." He added softly, and a blush crept onto Kurt's face. The smaller teen smiled and said, "Really?" kind of quietly. Puck felt his heart begin to beat a bit faster. It seemed that today, Kurt was more interested in him than he had been for the entire course of their relationship. "Well, yeah. I care about you." Puck said. They rode to school in silence for the rest of the way; Kurt smiling widely out the window, and Puck wearing his trademark smirk.

But by the time they reached the inside of the school, Kurt was looking quite sullen. "What's wrong?" Puck asked, slipping his rather large hand into Kurt's petite one. "Finn's talking about baseball again. I think my dad is taking him to another game." Kurt muttered angrily. Puck gave the smaller teen's hand a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sure it's nothing. He just loves baseball." He said, feeling his stomach bubble with guilt. He _knew_ Kurt's father was taking Finn to a game. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell Kurt the truth.

The school day began. Puck was somewhat upset about having to leave Kurt to go to his own lessons. Not that he was a clingy boyfriend. He just hated having to see Kurt so upset. If there was anything he could do to cheer the other boy up, he was going to do it. He just had to figure something out. "Mr. Schuester?" Puck approached his teacher at the end of first period. "What's our Glee assignment today?" The over-excited teacher went on to explain something about duets and getting to pick your partners.

Puck bounced somewhat excitedly on his toes as he left the classroom. The assignment was the perfect way to distract Kurt from his unhappiness. He was walking down the halls with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face when a hand reached out of nowhere and dragged him into the nearest janitors closet; which was really more of a small storage room with a lock than a closet. Puck didn't know who the probably homophobic asshole was that grabbed him, but they were about to get punched in the nose.


	3. Stolen Books

A tongue. There was a definite tongue in his mouth. Soft, smooth, wet, warm… Mmm. Puck almost couldn't tell who was kissing him. Almost. The decidedly male hands that were now pulling on his shirt told him that it was most likely Kurt. His boyfriend. "Whoa, slow down." He chuckled, pulling away from Kurt.

He could see the other boy's blue-green orbs of innocence, even in the dark of the closet. Kurt had never kissed him with tongue before. He'd made a point not to, saying that it would make things awkward. But now, he was cramming his tongue down Noah's throat like his freakin' life depended on it. He was also pulling on Puck's shirt, seemingly trying to get it off. But something was wrong. Noah could tell because Kurt was crying now. He pulled away quickly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, brushing every tear he could see from Kurt's pale face. Kurt hiccupped once and buried his face in Noah's chest. It was unnerving to say the least. Puck had never seen his boyfriend cry. "Please talk to me." He whispered, running his fingers lightly through Kurt's hair. Another bad sign. Kurt wasn't swatting his hand away from his perfectly sculpted hair. "I'm just having a really bad day." Kurt sobbed. Puck almost didn't understand him. "What happened?" he asked, running his fingers through the countertenors hair.

After several minutes of coaxing, Kurt finally revealed that Karofsky had punched him in the stomach and stolen his books. All of them. "But you need them for class!" Puck almost shouted, but Kurt shushed him. The bell for class had already rung. "So why did you pull me in here to tell me that?" he asked, still stroking Kurt's hair. The smaller teen rested his head on Puck's broad chest and said, "I don't know. I thought making out would help me release some energy and not be so frustrated." Kurt admitted, through fresh tears of embarrassment. "Ah, I understand." Puck said, tilting his head to the side. He could see that Kurt was embarrassed by this. "Hey, Kurt?" he said, tilting the smaller boy's head up to see his eyes properly. "It's okay." He whispered, leaning in to gently kiss those salty lips.

Puck got Kurt's books back by brute force. This seemed to cheer Kurt up. Except when he opened his history book he found that they had scribbled fag all over the pages, which only upset him more. "Just ignore it. We'll erase it. They only wrote in pencil. It'll come right off." Puck said while flipping through the pages. It was lunch time. "Go get some food." He encouraged, but Kurt crossed his arms over his chest sulkily and said, "I'm not hungry."

It was time for Glee now. Puck was thankful that it was time, because he was ready to start working on his duet with Kurt. He'd been thinking about what they'd perform all day.

And then there was Rachel.

Fucking.

Berry.

She ratted them all out. She told Schuester that they weren't singing during warm ups. Puck honestly didn't understand the problem. It was only warm ups. No one could tell the difference since she sang so damn loud anyways. Long story short, he had nixed the duets assignment. Kurt seemed alright with singing a solo. He left the room with a smile and Mercedes on his arm. Puck hung back to try and find a good song in one of Schuester's sheet music books; only to see Kurt come traipsing back into the room with the biggest frown he'd ever seen in his life. "I was right. My dad is taking Finn out again." Kurt announced grimly. Puck sighed heavily. Not good.

"Well, let's hang tonight. The two of us. My place." Puck suggested with a coy smile. Kurt was obviously still distracted by his father's recent news because he frowned deeper and said, "Yeah, that's fine." Puck frowned with him this time and said, "Well, you don't have to." This seemed to shake Kurt from his thoughts because he said, "No, I'd like to spend some time together. How 'bout I come over at eight?" Puck smiled at this and nodded his head slowly. "I'd like that." He said quietly. Kurt didn't smile or even acknowledge Puck in any other way. He just turned on his heels and left the room silently. Puck sighed heavily. Tonight was going to suck.


	4. Empties and a Gun

**The drowning reference is from my story "Zombie." Just in case you guys wanted to check it out *wink wink* It's also Puckurt btw. LoL. Reviews? :)**

There was a lot of screaming going on in the Puckerman residence. Not the good kind of screaming either. Not the moans and screams of pleasure. More like screams of anger and resentment. Noah's mom and little sister were at some mother daughter sleepover for her girl scout troop. It was absolutely stupid if you asked Noah. But what did he know about stuff like that? So, that meant that Puck and Kurt were the only people at the house.

The evening started out alright. They were watching a movie. Puck mistakenly brought the booze out. He _always_ did that. He always screwed up and suggested that they do something crazy or outrageous when the adults were out for the night. They'd managed to throw some wild parties over the past few months.

Anyways, the booze came out and Kurt (being the diva that he was) refused to drink any. He said the carbs would go to his thighs. And then Puck tried to get frisky, saying his thighs were "perfect." Kurt sort of nervously laughed off the compliment. Eventually, though, he warmed up to the idea of drinking alcohol that night and took a few swigs. Next thing they knew, the two of them were giggling, tipsy teens rolling around on Puck's bedroom floor in a tickle match. And after laughing so hard that his face was practically purple, Kurt finally pushed Noah off of him and came to a resting position against the foot of the bed.

"I have a question." Kurt said, still trying to catch his breath. Noah had somehow managed to lose his shirt. "Shoot." Puck said, also trying to catch his breath. "Do you bully people because you're mad about your dad leaving you?" Kurt asked in a very flat tone. It didn't quite sink in right away. "What the hell kind of question is that?" Puck shot back, glaring down at his shorter boyfriend. Kurt let out a nervous chuckle. His cheeks were pink from the tickling and alcohol. "Just, forget it. I was just trying to make conversation. Don't take it pers-" But Puck angrily cut Kurt off in mid sentence. "Why would you ask something like that? I don't go asking about your dead mother!" he almost shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and hiccupped once before stuttering out, "O-oh, low b-blow! Is that how you w-wanna play it?" Puck glared right back at him. It was obvious that they had both had too much to drink. They'd never argue about something so trivial if they were sober. "You think I give a damn about you?" Kurt said, stumbling to his feet. He took a few staggered steps towards the door before falling to the ground again. "I don't." he declared from the ground. Puck pulled himself to his feet from the bedpost and suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. "Liar." He spat venomously, crawling onto his bed. He was now lying on his stomach and staring over the edge of the bed at Kurt, who was still on the floor. "No, I don't." Kurt said, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're just… available. You're smart enough and cute enough to occasionally entertain me." Kurt said, sitting up very abruptly all of a sudden. Puck felt his brows furrow. And he felt a lump in his throat. "Why are you saying this?" he asked quietly, trying to conceal the hurt. "If I had anyone else to choose from, I would." Kurt said, he was getting to his feet now and stumbling towards the bed. "You are the best of a bad situation." He said, staring down at Puck. Kurt was turning a little green in the face. He doubled over in pain and mumbled, "I'm just using you." before vomiting all over Puck's floor. For some reason, the sight of Kurt wiping the spit and snot on his sleeve was hilarious. Puck burst out laughing and through his cackling said, "I would _know_ if you were using me. I'm a damn stud. I like, invented the term 'tool.'"

Kurt removed his shirt and tossed it in the corner of the room. The television was casting a dim glow over both of them. "Oh would you? Have you finished my English report yet?" Kurt sneered as he placed his hands firmly on his hips. Puck felt his heart beating violently in his chest. "You wanna know why I ask you to do my homework?" Kurt asked, pursing his lips. Puck rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. There was silence in the room for an entire minute before he said, "You don't have time to do it in between dance lessons and the rest of your homework." Now it was Kurt's turn to laugh. "I wanted to see if I could get you to do it. I was bored. I thought, 'how low will this guy stoop just to stay with me?' _I don't take dance lessons_." He retorted nastily, and Puck could feel the tears welling in his eyes. "You're a bitch!" he shouted, springing off the bed and onto his feet.

And that's when the screaming and name calling started. Puck started with 'bitch,' and Kurt moved onto 'tool.' Puck had a lot to say about how much he had sacrificed for Kurt. But Kurt made some valid points about Puck's bullying over the years. "I broke my arm one of the times you threw me in the dumpster asshole!" Kurt had shouted. The screaming went on for twenty minutes and ended with Kurt crying.

"I'm sorry I asked about your dad." Kurt sobbed. He had crammed himself into one of the corners in Puck's room and was not allowing Puck to come anywhere near him. Puck understood what to do when Kurt got into one of these moods. He got this way sometimes when they argued. And Puck was now realizing that they argued a lot. Over the stupidest stuff, too. But he also realized that the reason Kurt had started having these little freak outs was because his dad was spending less and less time with him.

It took half an hour for Kurt to really calm down. The television was muted but Fight Club was just coming on TV. Puck left the room for a moment to use the restroom and when he came back Kurt was laying on his bed staring at the television screen. And he had a gun in his hands.

"Where did you find that?" Puck asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Why do you have a gun in your nightstand drawer?" Kurt asked. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, and his nose was stuffed up. But the surprise and determination in his voice was clear. Puck sighed heavily and sat down on the bed next to him. "Why were you looking through my drawers?" he asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. The other boy didn't protest, but his eyes didn't move from the television screen. "Not the point." He said flatly. Puck bit his lip and continued to smooth Kurt's hair. He didn't know why, but it was very comforting. "Tell me." Kurt implored softly, finally removing his gaze from the screen.

Puck stared into Kurt's eyes for a moment and finally said. "It was my dad's. I keep it in case…" he stopped short though. "Go on." Kurt prompted, sitting up. "In case I ever want to kill myself." Puck said quietly. He could feel his cheeks burning with shame. "I understand what that's like." Kurt said softly, and Puck felt his eyes widen. "Yeah?" he said, slipping his hand into Kurt's. "Sometimes being this way… It's a little much." Kurt admitted, turning his gaze back to the TV. Puck knew that when he said "being this way" he meant being gay. It's something he could relate to, being bisexual and all. "You know, Noah, I _am_ sorry about what I said." Kurt said, staring back into Puck's eyes. Noah couldn't help but smile shyly at his boyfriend. "I know." Noah whispered. "You're worth a lot, you know? You shouldn't feel like you need to off yourself. Because you're gonna be big one day." Kurt said, smiling. "You're gonna be a rock star." He sort of giggled before leaning in and planting a kiss on Puck's lips.

They broke apart and Kurt said, "I suppose a gun is better than what Tina wants." Puck furrowed his brow. "We were talking at my lunch table once about ways in which we'd want to die if we ever got to choose. Tina said she'd want to drown." Kurt explained and Puck raised his eyebrows. "Odd." He said.

And that's how the night went. One big, fat argument followed by Fight Club and some making out. Then, Kurt was gone. He was home and Puck was all alone in that big, empty house with nothing but empties and a gun.


	5. Guitars and Drums

Puck decided the next day that he was just going to get his solo over with. Little Miss Perfect had gone and lost her voice. Puck was somewhat grateful for this. It meant she wouldn't constantly run her mouth at the lunch table. But it also meant that the group had temporarily lost a great singer.

Puck entered the glee room earlier than usual. He had collected his things from his locker and was ready for glee practice. Puck was especially excited for Kurt to hear his song. He'd chosen it especially for the smaller boy. He felt it expressed things he couldn't voice properly. Sure, he told Kurt that he loved him all the time. But this song sort of said it in a way that Puck never could. Without directly saying the words "I love you." To Puck, the most romantic songs were the ones that could express love in a secretive sort of way. Okay, so that sounded stupid. But, it was true.

When he really sat down to think about it, the song was kind of confusing. Well, for his purposes he was going to make it a love song. Or was it about religion? The true subject of the song was debatable. And in the end, it didn't really matter. Puck was going to sing it no matter how his peers interpreted it. "Hey, Finn? Will you play the drums for my piece today? I got the guitar covered." He said to his former best friend and the star quarterback. Finn paused in his steps for a moment, seemingly to consider this. "Sure." He said with a slight nod of his head. Puck beamed at his friend and eagerly awaited the arrival of everyone else.

"I think Puck would like to start us off." Mr. Schuester said as he entered the room. He gave Puck the thumbs up and the tall Jewish teen took his spot at the front of the room, smiling shyly at Kurt. His boyfriend crossed his arms over his chest and offered him a timid smile. "My song is Only Superstition by Coldplay." He announced quietly, glancing up at Kurt again. The other's boy's face was rather pale, Puck noticed. He had huge bags beneath his eyes as well. Puck began strumming his guitar rather reluctantly at first.

_"A copper head, I see._  
_Has found its' way to me._  
_It's old, and it's old, and it's old_  
_making me cry."_

Puck sang the first verse rather quietly and glanced up from his guitar to see Kurt. The other boy's face was rather blank, which made Puck nervous. He was beginning to regret choosing this song. It clearly _wasn't_ a love song. At all.

_"I sleep but I will not move._  
_I'm too scared to leave my room._  
_But I won't be defeated, oh no."_

Brittany looked very confused. Puck sort of half smiled at her. She always looked confused, so he wasn't entirely sure why seeing that silly spacey look on her face amused him, but it did. Her mouth was hanging slightly agape and it took a gentle squeeze on the shoulder from Santana for the blonde cheerio to close her mouth.

_"What if cards don't go my way?_  
_Then it's sure to spoil my day._  
_But in voices loud and clear,_  
_you say to me it's only superstition."_

Quinn was crying for some odd reason. For a split second Puck felt a little sorry for her. He remembered her telling him that Coldplay was one of her favorite bands. Maybe that was the cause of her tears. Or maybe it was just the baby hormones. She brushed away her tears and offered an encouraging smile. So, Puck chalked up her water works to the hormones.

_"It's only your imagination._  
_It's only all of the things that you fear,_  
_and the things from which you can't escape._

_Keep clean for the thousandth time._  
_Stand still and wait in line._  
_Some numbers are better than others, oh no."_

Puck chanced another look at Kurt. The other boy had his eyes closed and was resting his head on Mercedes' shoulder. He felt a twinge of annoyance ripple through his stomach. Here he was, baring his soul. And his boyfriend was snoozing on Aretha's shoulder. Typical. Puck was beginning to think that Kurt was lying when he said "I love you."

_"What if cards don't go my way?_  
_Then it's sure to spoil my day._  
_But in voices loud and clear,_  
_you say to me it's only superstition._

_It's only your imagination._  
_It's only all of the things that you fear,_  
_and the things which you cannot explain."_

But Kurt had opened his eyes and was sitting up now. Puck would've grimaced at the sight of Kurt's practically black eyes. It was clear that his boyfriend wasn't sleeping at night. He knew that Kurt was developing insomnia. But he didn't realize how bad things were until that very moment.

_"And it's making me cry, alone._  
_And it's making me cry._  
_And it's slipping away, alone._  
_Oh, I'm slipping away._

_It's only superstition, only your imagination._  
_It's only superstition, only superstition."_

Maybe it _was_ something of a love song. Quinn wiped her tears and cheered with the rest of the group as Puck took his seat next to Kurt. Puck slipped his hand in Kurt's. "That was wonderful, Noah." Kurt whispered as Brittany stood up to perform her solo. Puck was uninterested in hearing Brittany's rendition of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," so he shut his eyes for a moment. "I love you, Kurt." Puck whispered softly after Brittany's performance. Kurt smiled at him and let his eyes wander to the ceiling. "I know," he whispered back. And Puck thought he might cry then and there.


	6. Not Feeling Well

Kurt sings his solo the next day. It's "Rose's Turn." Puck is a little troubled by his choice. It's not exactly a cheerful song. He's also a little concerned because Kurt hadn't mentioned what song he was going to sing before Glee. He always informed Noah of his song choices; normally because he would sing it for the taller teen to hear before sharing with the rest of the group.

But today it was different. The second Glee club ended Kurt gathered his things immediately and headed for the parking lot, not even bothering to say goodbye to Noah. Rachel was the first to notice the strange behavior. Sure, Kurt wasn't especially interested in Noah. But he'd never been outright neglectful or rude. He'd always been a very polite and caring boyfriend, even if he _was_ strangely enamored with Finn.

"Guys!" Rachel hissed before anyone else had the opportunity to leave. "Something is wrong with Kurt." She said, giving Puck a pointed look. "_I_ don't know what's wrong with him. He barely talks to me anymore." Puck said rather sadly. It was true. Since the night they got drunk and Kurt found his gun they hadn't really spoken much.

"I know that he's really upset about his dad hanging out with you." Puck said, pointing a finger at Finn. The room was silent for about a minute before Rachel spoke again. "I think we should have an intervention. He's been really down about himself lately. And I don't like it." She said, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder. "Why the hell do you care?" Santana snapped savagely. She made a point in asking her question. Rachel had never cared before. "Well, it's just that he's been really distant and hasn't really been focused in rehearsal." Rachel declared with a swift nod of her head.

Mercedes was the first to roll her eyes dramatically and say, "God, it just figures. You don't really care about him. You just care about stupid Glee club." Rachel paled slightly before her ears turned a fiery red and she stood to leave. But she didn't get to the door before she whipped around and said, "We're having an intervention at lunch tomorrow." And left with that.

Puck left Glee feeling extremely uncomfortable. He didn't want Kurt to think that the intervention was his idea, should the smaller teen feel angry or upset by the intervention. But when Rachel Berry said that she was going to do something, she did it. Puck drove home in silence, contemplating whether or not he should text Kurt and inform him of the Glee club's planned intervention. It seemed like a stupid idea to him, but he didn't feel like arguing earlier.

When he arrives home Puck decides to call Kurt instead of texting him. "Noah? When is Kurt coming over again?" his mother asks. Puck is grateful that his mother liked Kurt. She did not usually like the girls he brought home. Hell, she didn't really like the two or three other _boys_ Puck had brought home before coming out in school as a bisexual. "I'm not sure, mom. He hasn't been feeling very well lately." Puck explains. His mother purses her lips and says, "Well, the minute he's feeling better I want to see his smiling face at my dinner table." She insists with a grin. Puck offers his mother a small smile and retreats upstairs to his bedroom.

Once he's locked safely behind his bedroom doors he flops down on the bed and dials Kurt's number. "Hello?" Kurt answers the phone and Noah can immediately tell that the other teen has been crying. "What's wrong babe?" Puck asks, pouring concern into his tone. Really he's not so much concerned as he is annoyed. Kurt has been crying a lot lately, and he was never willing to let Puck comfort him. "I'm gonna die a virgin." Kurt mumbles almost incoherently into the phone. Puck furrows his brows in confusion. "What?" he says, all concern gone from his voice.

Kurt sniffles a few times and says, "Can you come over?" Puck sighs loudly into the phone, which seems to upset Kurt even more because he's starts to openly sob into the phone. "Kurt? You still there?" Puck says after maybe five minutes of sniffles and sobs. "Yes." Kurt replies softly. "I don't think I can come over." Puck says quietly.

It's a lie. He can go to Kurt's house if he wants to, but he doesn't _really_ want to. Maybe it's selfish, but he really _doesn't_ want to deal with Kurt's crying right now. Does that make him selfish? He really hopes it doesn't. "I just keep thinking about how Azimio called me a fag today…" Kurt says into the phone, his voice trailing off. Puck sighs again and begins to scratch his head, searching for the right words to say. "Oh, babe, I'm sorry." Is all he can think to say. Kurt sniffles again and says, "It's not your fault, it just hurts." Puck is silent. He can hear Kurt mumble something that sounds like, "I'm not a fag." But he isn't entirely sure.

"I gotta go and help my mom make dinner." Puck fibs. Now Kurt sighs into the phone. "Okay." He says quietly. Puck can't help but smile as he says, "You won't die a virgin." He can hear Kurt chuckles, somewhat nervously on the other line. "Why did you say that, by the way?" Puck asks. He's genuinely curious. "Finn told me I would." Kurt confesses. Puck can feel his chest swell with anger. "Why would he say that?" Puck demands. Kurt is crying again and he says, "I guess I pissed him off today after school. I don't really know."

Puck bites his lower lip and says, "Is anyone home other than you and Finn?" Kurt says no, that Carole and his father have gone away on some weeklong trip to the Bahamas. They're getting married in two weeks, but this is the only time the two of them could both get off of work, so they're having their honeymoon a bit early. He also says something about having the honeymoon early being taboo, but Puck isn't sure if he believes that. "I'm gonna come over." He decides aloud. Kurt is obviously pleased by this decision because Puck can hear him make a small noise of happiness. "See you in a bit." Puck says in a rather irritated tone. And he takes off for Kurt's house, feeling grumpier than he had when he first got home.


	7. Baggy Clothes

Puck gets to Kurt's house in under ten minutes. It's an impressive feat because they do not live near one another by any stretch of the imagination. Puck lives in the snooty upscale area of town. His mother's job paid very well. Not that Kurt lived in the bad part of town. He just didn't live around the big-headed, ego tripping rich people.

Kurt answers the door and Puck can't really help but gasp. He's wearing sweatpants and a big, baggy t-shirt. Normally, one might assume these were Kurt's pajama's. But even in the fifth grade when Finn invited all of the boys from their class to a sleepover, Hummel had the most fashionable pajamas of the bunch. The other boys had laughed at him and Carole had to take him home because he punched Puck in the face for laughing at the bunny pj's. Puck wondered if maybe that had upset him so much that he started wearing more boy-ish pajamas.

"Do you sleep in those?" Puck wondered aloud. Kurt looked down at his rather faded and baggy attire. "Yes." He answered, looking a little confused by the question. Puck checked his cell phone for the time. "Kurt, it's five o' clock. Why on Earth are you in your pajamas this early?" he asked his boyfriend. The other boy flushed a deep red and shrugged, stepping aside to let Puck inside. "Where's Hudson?" Puck practically growled after stepping over the threshold. Kurt turned an even deeper shade of red and pointed a timid finger upstairs. Puck took off wordlessly, leaving Kurt standing at the bottom of the steps.

Finn's room wasn't hard to find. The unmistakable stench of dirty laundry and football gear was seeping underneath the second bedroom door on the left. Puck swung the door open with so much force that one of Finn's baseball trophies from little league fell off a shelf and smashed to the ground. "What the hell?" Finn exclaimed, throwing his Xbox controller the ground and getting to his feet. Puck closed the door wordlessly and calmly took a seat on one of Finn's beanbag chairs on the floor. Finn switched off his Xbox and sat back down on his bed.

"Hey." Finn said quietly, narrowing his eyes at Puck. The silence could've been cut with a knife. "So, tell me Hudson, do you think it's funny to go around picking on your future step brother?" Puck said finally and Finn cast his eyes to the floor. "Oh." Is all he said, and Puck crossed his muscled arms over his chest.

"I'm not mad." He said, raising a single brow. Finn bit his lip and turned his eyes to Puck's face. "You aren't?" he asked, confusion washing over his face. Puck shook his head. "I know that brothers and sisters fight a lot. I mean, I _do_ have a little sister. When Zoe was eight and I was fourteen I used to call her a baby and throw food at her at the dinner table." Puck said, and Finn grinned slightly. Puck couldn't help it, he smiled too. "Well, in my mind she was a stupid attention grabbing brat." He went on to say.

Finn nodded, and his eyes widened slightly. "Sometimes I feel like Kurt is that way." Finn admitted, watching Puck's face carefully. "I told him he would die a virgin because I knew it would hurt him. And he pissed me off. He kept saying that I was stealing his father away. I mean, I get that it's _his_ dad. But he spends time with _my_ mom. Why shouldn't I be allowed to spend time with Burt?" Finn was starting to ramble a bit, and he seemed to notice because he bit his lip and grew quiet all of a sudden.

"Kurt is just really upset because he feels like his dad hates him for being gay." Puck said flatly. Finn's eyes grew wide and he said, "But that's not true." Puck wasn't sure what to say next. "I know it's frustrating because he cries more than a pregnant girl, but just _try_ to be nice." With that, he got up to leave Finn's room. "Did he tell you what Azimio did today?" Finn said suddenly, and Puck stopped in his tracks. "He said that Azimio called him a fag." Puck admitted quietly. Finn was silent for a moment and then, "He cut the word fag into Kurt's back. They drug him into the locker room and did it."

_"It's not your fault, it just hurts."_

Kurt's words on the phone return to Puck's ears and he immediately tries to recall exactly how Kurt said those words. His heart was beating so fast that he barely heard the ending of Finn's words. He tore from the messy bedroom and down the stairs so fast that he almost slipped and fell down the last three steps. "Kurt!" he shouted, tearing through the living room and down to the basement. His boyfriend was sitting on his bed hunched over. He appeared to be hyperventilating. The previous annoyance Puck felt in all of Kurt's crying was forgotten. "Take off that shirt." Puck nearly growled, and Kurt turned his wide, frightened eyes to the taller teen's face. But he thankfully didn't argue. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered softly. He wasn't crying, but Puck almost would've preferred that he be crying instead of this frighteningly silent.

It didn't appear as though Azimio and the other Hockey guys had carved anything too deep. And it looked like Kurt had already scrubbed the wound clean. But it still looked rather painful. Kurt winced as Puck's fingers traced the words slowly. Kurt still isn't crying when he puts his shirt back on and Noah sits down next to him on his bed. The room is eerily quiet as Kurt crawls into his boyfriend's lap and allows his hair to be stroked. Puck kind of likes the silence, but he's a bit disturbed by it. Then Kurt clears his throat and says, "They're coming after you tomorrow."


	8. Tools and Users

It stings. It stings like a paper cut, or… maybe it hurts worse than a paper cut. Puck isn't really sure at this point. He pulls his long sleeved shirt down as he enters the Glee room, praying that no one has spotted the word that has been etched into his forearm. Tool. He liked to think that he _wasn't_ a tool. But when he enters the Glee room and spots Kurt talking quietly with Mercedes, Azimio's speech from the locker room enters his mind.

The Hockey team crowded around him, pinning him to one of the lockers. He shouldn't have been so stupid and gone in the locker room to retrieve his football gear alone. But he completely forgot about Kurt's warning that they would come after him next. He supposed he forgot because he was Puckzilla. No one had ever bothered him before. But having a boyfriend had its disadvantages; especially a boyfriend that cried _all the time_ lately.

"Listen up," Azimio began threateningly. "We've decided on the perfect brand for you, Puckerman." He said, backing Puck into a locker while the others hovered menacingly behind him. "Tool." He said. The others jeered and laughed and Puck couldn't help but look slightly confused. "I don't think you're using that word right." He said bluntly, placing his hands on his hips in a very Hummel-like fashion. "A tool is someone who's _being_ used. Not someone who uses people." Puck pointed out. He wasn't even remotely frightened at that point, he was merely bored by their quickly failing scare tactics. And he knew that he wasn't a tool. He didn't use anyone (as most people commonly misused the term), and he wasn't being used _by_ anyone.

"We know that, Puckerman." Karofsky spat viciously. Puck scrunched his brow in anger and slight confusion. "You're letting that little fag use you." Karofsky explained. "It's bad enough that you caught a bad case of the _gay_. But you're letting him use the hell out of you. You're a fuckin' tool." One of the other guys on the team said. Puck growled low in the back of his throat and said, "Shut your face, Elmore!" Thankfully, the other boy did. "He's _not_ using me!" Puck insisted, seeing a flash of silver as Karofsky drew the knife from his pocket.

The boys were pinning him to the locker now and he could feel a lump form in his throat as Azimio said, "The rides to school, the expensive clothes, the dinners, the movies, the presents, the flowers. You shower him with all _kinds_ of shit! Will he even put out for you?" It was true that Puck hadn't gotten Kurt in the bed yet. But he wasn't so concerned with that. Thinking back on it, Azimio was somewhat right. Kurt took a lot more than he gave. Of course, Puck gave _a lot_ more than he should have in this early stage of the relationship.

Snapping out of his reverie, Puck approached Kurt and took the smaller boy's hand. "We need to talk." He said and Kurt stood up slowly, following him out into the hall. They passed Rachel on the way, who gave Puck a warning look. "Puck, don't forget the _thing_ that we're having today." She said rather loudly. Puck rolled his eyes and led Kurt to a more secluded area. "What thing?" Kurt asked, glancing over his shoulder at the Glee room door. Puck shook his head, and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the word on his forearm. Kurt gasped and reached out slowly to touch the offending stretch of skin.

"When?" Kurt asked, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the spot. Puck flinched a wrenched his arm away. "Twenty minutes ago." He said in a hushed tone. "_Iwannahavesextonight_." Puck mumbled quickly. He didn't want to sound desperate, but that's certainly the way it came out. Kurt furrowed his brow. "Sorry?" he said, biting his lower lip. Puck inhaled deeply and said, "My mom is working late and Zoe is on a girl scout trip. So, I was thinking you could come over tonight and we could…" Puck let his voice trail off. Kurt was still looking clueless as ever. "Have sex." Puck whispered softly, as if he was saying a dirty word.

Kurt's eyes widened and he stayed quiet for a long while. Noah wasn't exactly sure what else to say. He just knew that he wanted to get Kurt to have sex with him, and soon; for his reputation. Maybe it was shitty thing to do, but at least Puck wasn't going to just fuck him and leave him. He was merely skipping a few major points in the relationship to the "have sex" stage. He vaguely remembered Kurt saying he wanted to wait at least two months before trying anything majorly sexual, and they'd only been dating for about a month. So, maybe it was a bad idea to ask. Puck swallowed hard, still waiting for Kurt's answer.

Finally, the countertenor took a deep breath and said, "Yes. I'll be over at six."


	9. The Intervention

**I watched "Grilled Cheesus" with my mother. At the end of the episode in the last few seconds she said, and I quote, "No Finn! Don't eat it! Put the damn sandwich down, Finn! It's a week old!" LoL. Review, please?**

"Kurt," Rachel began quietly. She was standing at the front of the room. Noah was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had sort of forgotten about the intervention. They had originally planned for it to be at lunch time. But Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany didn't have the same lunch period as the rest of the Gleeks. So, they decided to have it during Glee club. Rachel paid a freshman to ask Mr. Schuester for help with conjugating verbs, so he let her run rehearsal for the day.

"Rachel." Kurt said dryly, his arms folded over his chest and a sour expression on his face. Puck could tell that he was not at all pleased with the fact that Rachel was running rehearsals today. But after a few moments of silence his expression softened and he seemed to realize that everyone was staring at him. "Can you please take a seat at the front of the room?" Rachel asked, pulling a chair just in front of the piano. Not even Brad was there. Kurt seemed to notice this a little late because he opened his mouth to ask and Rachel quickly supplied an answer. "Brad is out for the day. He got an anonymous phone call threatening to break into his home and now he's most likely at his house talking with police." Kurt shut his mouth slowly and made his way towards the chair at the front.

Puck was a little surprised at Rachel's nerve. It seemed she'd do anything to see her team win. "What's going on?" Kurt asked, staring out at his classmates with a look of fright. Puck actually felt a little sorry for him. He understood that Kurt was upset over his dad, and the jocks were being unnecessarily cruel, but he wouldn't even _talk_ to anyone. And honestly, Puck was a little surprised at how little fight Kurt had put up when asked if he wanted to do the nasty.

He scratched a little at the sore spot on his arm where the word 'tool' was carved. It was bothering him. He knew if he didn't get it cleaned up then it would get infected, but it was too late to leave the meeting now. "Kurt, we're all very concerned." Rachel said, smoothing her horridly ugly moose sweater. Kurt wrinkled his nose and asked, "About what?" Puck bit his lower lip and directed his eyes to the floor. He knew that dating Kurt was turning him into something of a girl, and he was way more in touch with his feelings and all that crap, but this whole 'playing dumb' shit was getting irritating. "You." Brittany said softly, and Kurt directed his eyes to the ceiling tiles.

"You don't really talk to us anymore and you're always late for rehearsal." Tina said, her voice dripping with concern. "Yesterday you wore a t-shirt." Finn said, and Kurt blushed a light crimson color. "We just want you to talk to us, Kurt. You're being really distant and if something is wrong then you need to tell us." Mercedes said, shifting slightly in her chair. Puck was staring determinedly at the floor. He really didn't want to explode but Kurt's silence was _really_ getting on his nerves. "I'm acting normal. I don't know what you mean." Kurt said, his voice wavering. That was it.

"No you're not." Puck burst suddenly, not hiding his frustration at all. "You barely talk to anyone anymore. You shut people out. When I text you, you refuse to text me back. The last time Mercedes tried to invite you on a shopping trip you made up some excuse to stay home. Something is _wrong_, Kurt. And you're not telling us what it is. You think wallowing in self pity will make you feel better? Because it won't!" Puck said sternly. He was on his feet, though he wasn't sure when he got on his feet during his mini speech. The look of shock on Kurt (and everyone else's) face was a little hard to look at. Puck took his seat and continued to stare at the floor. The silence was jarring.

Finally, Kurt spoke. "My dad is spending all of his time with Finn. He doesn't want to spend time with me anymore because I'm gay. And everyone in this school tells me that being gay is wrong. I get slushied; I get tossed in dumpsters; people stick 'kick me' signs on my back; they lock me in closets; they steal my books," Kurt was counting off things on his fingers. "That's not even counting the times they've burned clothing items; beat me up; stolen my lunch money; given me swirlies; and cut the word 'fag' into my skin with a kitchen knife." That last one shocked everyone more than anything. They sat in stunned silence and Kurt stared back at them with a stony expression. "Wh-" Quinn began, but Kurt cut her off with, "On my back."

They sat like that, staring at one another for an entire minute. "And now they're starting to target my friends." Kurt said, looking pointedly at Puck. Again he began to tick off things on his fingers. "They slushy all of you. If you'll remember I was the very first person in our grade to receive a slushy. Seventh grade." He said, again staring at Puck. Noah was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He'd done most of those horrible things to Kurt at some point in time. But didn't Hummel understand that he was different? He wasn't a bully anymore. He _wasn't_!

"Last week they pulled out Quinn and Brittany's pony tails while they were walking by. They stole Artie's lunch money. They've swirlied Rachel." At this Rachel shuddered and shut her eyes. "They wrote all over Finn's face before that Glee picture." Puck's eyebrows were knit together in worry. "Kurt, all those things happened because we're in Glee. Not because we're friends with you." Quinn said gently. Puck nodded vigorously in agreement. "But not this last one…" Kurt said, staring at his boyfriend. Puck could feel his stomach drop. Oh God. "Noah," Kurt said quietly. "Why don't you show them that pretty little word Karofsky carved into your arm?" Kurt suggested. Everyone was staring at him now, and Puck was pretty sure he was sweating a gallon. He slowly lifted his sleeve, against his better judgment and the room gasped. "I'll kick the crap out of them!" Finn exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Don't bother," Kurt said, he was standing now and had his books in his hands. "They'll just carve something into your skin too." With that, the small brunette left the room, leaving his classmates to watch him go. Puck didn't even stick around to hear what everyone had to say. He took off for home immediately.


	10. Giving or Taking

**Reviews? I like 'em (:**

Kurt gets to Puck's house at exactly six. They're making out before the front door even shuts. But when they reach Puck's bedroom he pushes Kurt off of him. They're breathing heavily now. "Remember when we got drunk and you called me a tool?" Puck whispered, Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. His arms were slung around Puck's neck and their lips were dangerously close to touching again. Puck leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. But he broke away quickly and said, "It's okay. It's my turn to use you." Kurt whimpered as Puck began to kiss him again.

Puck groaned as he pushed Kurt down onto his bed. He wasn't going to say that this is _all_ he wanted Kurt for, but it was a big reason why he'd started dating Hummel. He was _hot_. And all the little noises of ecstasy that Kurt was making drove Noah mad with desire. Biting his lip, he loomed over Kurt, sweeping down to kiss the countertenor's neck. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he almost didn't notice Kurt sliding both of their jeans off.

Puck gasped loudly when Kurt curled his fingers around Puck's growing erection through the thin cotton boxers. "_Kurt_." Puck moaned throwing his head back suddenly. Kurt took this as a sign to keep going and began to slowly pump his boyfriend's cock. "Oh, _God_." Puck nearly whined bucking his hips slightly. He hadn't gotten off in nearly a month. But it seemed like a ridiculously long time to him.

Kurt was blushing horribly. And all of a sudden his hand was no longer on Puck. They both froze and Puck's smoldering gaze fell on Kurt's face. He looked scared. Really scared. "Am I doing this right?" Kurt asked, looking terribly confused, and slightly embarrassed. After a slight pause Kurt reached out stuck his hand down Puck's boxers. The bronze skinned football player felt Kurt fingertips brush against his bare skin.

"Fuck baby, _don't stop_." Puck whimpered pressing Kurt's hand against to his throbbing cock. He moaned softly and Kurt seemed to be loosening up a bit because his movements became more fluid. Suddenly Puck's hand was ripping off Kurt' boxers. "Noah." Kurt whispered, obviously surprised by the sudden removal of his undergarments. "Say it again." Puck sounded like he was begging, and Kurt did only louder this time. "Noah, _please_." Kurt whispered. Puck wasn't at all certain what Kurt was asking for, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was about to have sex with Kurt. Fucking. Hummel.

In a matter of seconds, both boys were naked and Puck was grinding against Kurt slowly while kissing him. He could feel Kurt shaking beneath him, and he knew that the smaller teen was impossibly nervous. "It's ok." He whispered between kisses, and Kurt let out a soft moan. "If we do this…" Kurt began but Puck cut him off with a rather forceful kiss. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to feel. He gently flipped Kurt over onto his stomach. Puck could see his boyfriend immediately tense up. "Do it." Kurt said quietly, his voice quavering.

But almost as soon as it began, it ended.

Puck was lying awake while a naked Kurt slept soundlessly next to him. His sheets and comforter were sticky and wet. Puck almost wanted to get up and change the sheets before trying to fall into slumber, but he didn't have the energy. This was supposed to feel good. Pounding into Kurt's tight, little body over and over was supposed to make him feel like he was on top of the world. He was supposed to feel invincible and happy. So why did he feel like the biggest douche bag on the planet?

These thoughts plagued his mind, preventing him from getting any _proper_ sleep. He couldn't stop feeling so incredibly guilty. During the sex Kurt seemed like he wanted it. He seemed like he was really enjoying himself. But, the image of Kurt's eyes shining with unshed tears right afterwards wouldn't leave Puck's mind. And the fact that Puck kept saying "I love you" and Kurt refused to say it back? Well that just stung.

Somewhere between midnight and dawn Noah had dozed off and Kurt managed to slip away. So when he woke up in the morning he was the only one in the dirty, stained black sheets. Groggily, Noah pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. He didn't want to go to school today. He didn't want to face the jocks, and mostly he didn't want to face Kurt. He felt like he'd taken something from Kurt; like he'd stolen the smaller boy's virginity. Sure, Kurt had offered it. But that didn't help Noah feel any better.

But just before Noah left his room to go downstairs for breakfast, he got a sinking feeling in his chest and stomach; the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. He stubbornly went downstairs, ignoring the feeling. It was probably just the guilt taking over his senses. Nothing more, right?

So why did he feel the powerful urge to look in his nightstand drawer?


	11. Final Decisions

For some odd reason Puck felt really sick to his stomach. And it wasn't because he _was_ sick. It was most likely because of the awful guilt he was feeling. Apparently it showed because in his first period his teacher asked if he was ill. He said he wasn't but twenty minutes later Mr. Collins sent him to the nurse's office. When he finally caught sight of himself in the mirror he was deathly pale.

She gave him a glass of ginger ale and took his temperature. When it appeared that he was perfectly fine she sent him back to class, muttering about students leaving their lessons for unnecessary reasons. But Puck didn't go back right away. He went to the locker rooms, figuring they would be empty at this time of day.

Wrong.

"What's up, Puckerman?" Karofsky said, cracking his knuckles. Luckily Azimio and Karofsky were the only others in the locker room. Puck turned to leave but Azimio hurled an insult at him about his relationship with Kurt. "Hey lay off, man! That's none of your business anyways." Puck snarled, grinding his teeth. Azimio just cackled and Karofsky (who had been sitting on one of the benches with his history notes in his lap) jumped to his feet and pinned Puck against the wall in one swift motion. "I bet you can't even get him to _touch_ you. He probably thinks you're disgusting!" Karofsky howled with harsh, loud laughter and Puck could feel a lump forming in his throat again. "That's not true!" he shouted, struggling against the larger boys' grip.

Azimio chimed in next. "He's still a virgin. Maybe we'll uhh, 'loosen him up' for ya." Puck pushed Karofsky away with more force than he intended. "Don't you _fucking_ touch him." He spat, swinging his fist with all his might at Azimio's face. The slightly shorter boy dodged the punch. "He's _not_ a virgin." Puck said, his nostrils flaring. The other two jocks burst out laughing. "You're even more of a fag than we thought! You took his cherry, didn't you? What a bitch!" Karofsky laughed in Puck's face.

Not having the patience or energy to argue, Puck left the locker rooms. He should've left the second he saw those two taking their free period in there. He was half tempted to turn around and call them fags for hanging out alone in a locker room together, but he restrained himself. He returned to class, feeling more sullen and tired than before he left.

By the time lunch period rolled around, Puck was feeling extremely nervous. He'd texted Kurt twice, only to be ignored. "Hey." He said softly to his boyfriend, meeting up with him in the lunch line. "Please don't speak to me." Kurt said shortly, running his fingers through his somewhat messy hair. He looked haggard and upset. Puck wouldn't have pressed him any farther had he not felt so guilty. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on Kurt's tense shoulders. The kicker abandoned his lunch tray and left the cafeteria, leaving a bewildered Puck behind him.

But the taller running back was not going to give up that easily. He left the cafeteria only two seconds later. As he wasn't in the mood to be caught in the halls without a pass, he decided to walk at a brisk pace rather than run. He knew where Kurt would be anyways.

Just as he suspected, Kurt was in the abandoned drama room. All of the theatre students had lunch this period and the drama teacher didn't mind if students that were members of the drama club used her room. "I knew you'd be here." Puck said quietly, closing the door gently behind him. Kurt had his back to Puck, but there was an enormous mirror covering the back wall. So, Puck could see every line on Kurt's face. The boy was frowning deeply and staring at something. He was sitting in one of the desks, hunched over some sheet music. "I'm going to sing something today." Kurt said quietly. Puck furrowed his brow. "That's… great." He said, taking a few steps towards Kurt.

The other boy visibly tensed as Puck took a seat next to him. "Wanna sing it with me? It's a duet." Puck could see tears shining in Kurt's eyes, and willed himself not to say anything to make him any more upset. "Sure." He said, taking the sheet music from Kurt's pale hands. He furrowed his brow even deeper at the song choice. "Heavy song. And… country." He sort of half chuckled on the word 'country.' Kurt smiled shyly. "Kind of fitting for me, huh?" he said. Puck bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "Well, you drink a lot but you're not going to kill yourself." He said, really to assure himself more than anything else. Kurt tilted his head to the side, and the feeling that Puck had got in his stomach returned. "Right? I mean, that's not even an option." Puck said, and Kurt remained silent.

Suddenly, Kurt spoke. "Azimio and Karofsky bumped into me today on the way to third period." Puck tensed. "And?" he said quietly. Kurt had no sweetness (or sadness for that matter) when he said, "They chanted 'cock slut' at me and threw balls of paper at me while I walked by. And they got everyone in my class to write 'Puck's little bitch' on a piece of paper and tape it to my back." Puck remained silent and began to stare at his dirty, old sneakers. "Tina noticed and took the note off for me before I got to the lunch room." Again, Puck remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." He said, looking up at Kurt. The other boy was very quiet. It almost didn't seem like he was breathing.

"Remember when we had that huge fight in here? You threw the prop checklist at me and the clipboard smacked me in the face?" Kurt said with a small smile, obviously trying his hardest to change the subject. Puck let his body relax a bit. He still felt sick to his stomach at the prospect of Kurt killing himself, but the other boy appeared to have dropped the subject which was good enough for Noah.

"I remember that." Puck said, lacing his fingers together and placing his hands in his lap. Kurt gave a short, harsh laugh and said, "I texted everyone that we were breaking up and they freaked out! You'd think we were like… the Brad and Angelina of Glee club." Puck smiled at this. "Well, I suppose we are." He said, recalling how Rachel had pushed the two of them into dating. "I mean, remember how Artie called you and said, 'Are you bat shit crazy, Puckerone?'" Kurt giggled, and Puck just smiled at him.

"I also remember the time we came in here and made out and you were so nervous that someone was going to catch us. Remember? We came here to rehearse a scene you were doing in drama club that week." Puck said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair suddenly. He was thankful that Kurt didn't swat his hand away. It felt, nice. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Kurt sighed heavily and practically dragged himself to his feet. They began to leave in silence and Puck said, "I'll do the duet, but you have to promise me something." Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned to face his taller boyfriend. "Ok, I promise." Kurt said, and Puck smirked. "You don't even know what I want yet." Kurt shrugged, turning to leave. "You're worth anything. I'd keep any promise you want." Puck couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through his chest when Kurt said these tender words. He hoped the feeling would stay for a while, because the day had been sucking.


	12. Tire Slashing

**Kurt's verse is in italics. Puck's is normal font. Both of them singing will be in bold. The song is "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. If you haven't heard it you should check it out. It's wonderfully depressing. Also, I know a lot of people skip reading the lyrics when people put songs into their stories if they've heard the song. Or some people say, "I'll look it up later." But it's kind of important that you pay attention to the lyrics in this case if you're unfamiliar with the song ;)**

After having his little talk with Kurt in the drama room, and seeing him now in the glee room, Puck almost felt like Kurt got his hopes up on purpose; just to mercilessly smash them to the ground. "Why are you looking so upset?" he asked, tipping Kurt's tear stained face up to see properly. The other boy wouldn't say anything. He simply shook his head and wiped his face clean of tears. "Let's just sing." Kurt said, motioning to the guitar in the corner. Puck retrieved it and took his usual seat. Mr. Schuester came in to announce that Kurt and Puck were going to perform a duet and Puck felt his stomach clench painfully. They'd only practiced once, and it sounded a little rough.

As Puck took his position and began to strum, he couldn't help but notice that Kurt was staring at Finn. Again. He sighed internally, wishing that for once his boyfriend would stare at _him_, instead of McKinley's golden boy. Pushing his irritation and jealousy aside, Puck began to sing the first verse, feeling his eyes drift to Quinn's face.

"She put him out, like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart. He spent his whole life tryin' to forget.  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time.  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.  
Until the night,"

Puck was feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. It was like he was singing some twisted love song to Quinn. It felt wrong, honestly. Because he loved Kurt now. Didn't he? But those same thoughts didn't seem to be bothering Kurt, because he was staring at his shoes now as they began to harmonize the first chorus.

"**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die.  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**."

Puck avoided making eye contact with his boyfriend as they sang the "la la la" part. He suddenly regretted singing this song. What relevance did it bear to anything? Aside from the fact that it was a suicide song and it had really nice harmonies? Wait, the fact that it was suicide song shouldn't be at all relevant. Puck swallowed hard and glanced at Kurt, who was staring with a kind of hunger at Hudson. He felt the terrible urge to snatch him away and into a janitor's closet. All of this dopey, sad eye contact with Finn was seriously pissing Puck off.

"_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time.  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.  
Until the night_,"

Puck noticed that everyone was looking extremely uncomfortable at this point. Even Mr. Schuester didn't look exactly pleased. He almost didn't understand the problem. They didn't sound bad. In fact, they sounded _really_ good; a lot better than in rehearsal. Also, Puck never thought he and Kurt would be able to successfully pull off a country duet. But then the little nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him how much of a basket case Kurt had turned into. His boyfriend was a suicidal, crying, country-singing mess.

"**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger,  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**."

There was an awkward pause after they finished their last round of "la la la's" and then Mercedes began to clap encouragingly. Puck took a small, strange little bow and returned to his seat. Kurt just sort of nodded shortly and sat down. "Uhm, Kurt? What exactly were you trying to say with that song?" Mr. Schue asked. Puck stared at his boyfriend, who shrugged, obviously unwilling to answer the question. Puck couldn't suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He was getting sick a tired of him playing the victim. "I think he just really likes the harmonies." Puck supplied and Mr. Schuester gave him an odd look. "Well, if you need to talk I'm here." The teacher said quietly to Kurt before moving on to the rest of the assignment.

Halfway through Glee rehearsal, Kurt tossed a paper ball at Puck. He almost threw the paper away, but he recognized quickly that Kurt meant it as a note. Carefully, he unfolded the paper while the rest of the students were arguing over dance moves. He groaned to himself when he read.

"_They slashed my tires. Can I get a ride home?"_


	13. Missing Pieces

Glee club ends and Noah has baseball practice. It's a good thing too, because Kurt had a JCL meeting. Not that Noah was unwilling to wait for his boyfriend; but he would definitely voice his displeasure if he had to wait too long. Lucky for him, Kurt didn't waste any time after the meeting. He met Noah at his car immediately after school. They slipped into their respective seats and Kurt flicked on the radio.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong_

Puck recognized the song immediately. Kurt was one of those sappy people that liked to pick out "songs" for the relationship. Normally whenever it came on the other boy would squeal and declare, "It's our song, Noah!" But today was different. He was quiet. He wasn't even looking at Noah.

"Why were you making googly eyes at Finn?" Puck asked suddenly. Kurt furrowed his brows deeply and turned slightly in the passenger seat to face Puck completely. "I wasn't." he said, sounding awfully defensive. "Yes, you were." Puck nearly growled, swerving dangerously as he turned out of the school parking lot.

_I know you get me  
So, I let my walls come down  
Down..._

Puck could feel Kurt shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "I wasn't." the shorter boy insisted, angrily. Puck couldn't suppress another growl of frustration. "You were staring at him during that sappy duet!" he said, slamming his hands down onto the steering wheel. Kurt was quiet for a moment and then, "If you thought it was so sappy, why'd you do it?" This only made Puck angrier. Kurt had the uncanny ability to shut people out while pissing them off. "Just forget that! You were making stupid, googly eyes at Hudson!" Puck maintained, glancing at Kurt. The sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon and the harsh light was glaring in his eyes as he drove.

"Just admit that you were staring and I'll drop it." Puck said, sounding a lot like when his mother tried to make him admit he was lying to her about something. "Fine!" Kurt nearly shouted, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "I was 'staring' at Hudson." Kurt said, doing the quotations motion with his fingers as he did. Puck kept his word. He dropped the topic completely after that, but a very awkward silence settled into the car afterwards.

_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine,  
Valentine..._

"Why did you pick that duet, anyways?" Puck asked, breaking the silence. Kurt bit his lip, not really wanting to admit why he picked that song. "I just really like the harmony." Kurt lied. Puck could see right through it though. "Bullshit." He spat viciously, making Kurt flinch.

The countertenor was shutting down, Puck could tell. And he didn't like it. He didn't like the way Kurt was shutting down and shutting him out. "Talk to me." He pleaded, glancing at Kurt again. It appeared the smaller boy had his head buried in his hands. "Are you crying?" Puck asked, trying to sound gentle. "No." Kurt lied again, but Puck could hear the boy's voice growing thick with tears. "Baby, don't cry." Puck said softly. If he could've he would've reached a hand out to hold Kurt's. As it was, he drove a stick shift, and shifting gears while holding hands was difficult._  
_  
_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked through his muffled sobs. Puck's mouth curled slightly upwards. "My house." He said. Kurt sat up straight as a board, wiping his tears and snot on his sleeve. Puck cringed at the sight. "Take me home!" Kurt shouted, pounding one of his fists into his leg. Puck tensed up slightly. "I thought maybe you'd like to hang out." He said quietly, pulling to the side of the road for a moment.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Cars were whizzing past. Noah just put on his blinkers, not caring if they hit his car or not. It was getting dark out. "Noah, take me home." Kurt sobbed, burying his face in his hands again. "What's wrong? I mean, I get that maybe you're mad because I don't like you staring at Finn but that shouldn't make you _this _upset." Puck muttered, placing a hand on Kurt's thigh. But his hand was slapped away quickly.

"Please, don't touch me." Kurt said, wiping more tears away on his sleeve. Puck cursed himself inwardly. If only he had tissues! "I was staring at Finn because I used to really like him. And whenever things got tough, I would listen to that duet." Puck turned away from Kurt, staring out his own window at the cars flying by. It never occurred to him that maybe Kurt wasn't over Finn yet. But it stung. More than he ever thought it would. Usually when stuff like this happened he just dumped the girl and moved on. But Kurt wasn't just some stupid girl. He was something different. Something new. Something that Puck wanted so badly, but he knew was slipping away from him.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

"Why can't I touch you?" Puck asked suddenly, sounding more hurt than he thought he actually was. Kurt didn't really seem to want to answer that question. He seemed more interested in staring at his designer shoes. "Kurt, answer me." Puck said gently but sternly. But Kurt didn't answer him. He simply continued to stare at his Manolo shoes. Puck suddenly noticed the camouflage ballerina flats, and giggled. "What?" Kurt demanded, turning on Puck with a fiery look in his eyes. "Are those girls shoes?" he asked, trying to hold back his laughter. Kurt huffed in annoyance and said, "Fashion has no gender."

"Let's go to a party." Puck said, trying anything to cheer Kurt up. "There's one at Ohio State this weekend. We could drive up to 'tour the campus.' It's supposed to be great." Puck said winking at Kurt, who gave a breathy sort of half laugh. "I don't think I can." The countertenor said. Puck frowned. "Why?" he asked. Another question that Kurt apparently did not want to answer. Puck didn't want to push Kurt into anything, but he thought he heard the smaller boy mumble something about regrets. "What do you regret?" he whispered so quietly that Kurt almost didn't hear him. "Having sex." Kurt said, letting a few tears stream down his face. "What? Why?" Puck exclaimed. No response.

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Puck decided to give up on his conquest to get Kurt to talk to him. Eventually the boy would open up. He drove him home and Kurt asked, would he please come back for dinner in an hour. Puck said yes, he would be delighted. He was a little confused when he got home. Kurt had never invited him over for dinner before. He'd been over several times and his dad seemed to like him alright, but never had Kurt invited Puck over for dinner. His dad and Carole were back from their cruise, and Finn wasn't going to be home so it seemed like the perfect night.

Noah's little sister decided to take it upon herself to dress him for the occasion. And when it came time to leave, Noah thought he looked pretty good. He admired himself in the mirror for a moment. Deciding that his hair could use a combing through, he carefully opened his nightstand drawer to fish out a brush.

And his heart skipped a beat.

And everything stopped.

And Noah's throat tightened up.

And he stopped breathing.

And he stopped feeling.

And he almost stopped seeing.

His gun was gone.

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
Tonight, tonight, tonight_.


	14. Tears and First Aid

Puck was sweating bullets as he pounded on the front door to Kurt's house. It was apparent that his father and Carole were not home yet. "Open the damn door! Now!" he shouted, pounding on the door as hard as he could. He could hear Kurt wailing uncontrollably on the other side of the door. "Let me in!" Puck nearly screamed. The crying quieted and finally Puck heard the door click open. He slowly opened the door to see Kurt sitting on his knees, his eyes redder than he'd ever seen them. "Please, kill me." Kurt sobbed, stretching his hand (which was clutching Puck's gun) towards the door. The small teen was staring pitifully at the floor, his clothes hanging off of him like sacks.

Puck snatched the gun away, placing it on the coffee table carefully. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and immediately noticed how frail and bony he felt. "When was the last time you ate something?" Puck demanded, not attempting to sound nice or gentle. "W-why are y-y-you an-angry?" Kurt stuttered horribly, wiping his nose on Puck's shirt. Noah pulled Kurt to his feet and led him to the couch. "Stop crying." Puck said quietly, with a little more force than he meant. Kurt hiccupped once and took in a deep breath. "Sorry." He shuddered. Puck began to stroke Kurt's hair.

He was scared. He was scared for his boyfriend's sanity and his safety. It was getting to the point where he was doing himself harm. "Take your shirt off." Puck told him, beginning to pull at the hem. He gasped when he saw the 'fag' on Kurt's back. "Kurt, why didn't you wrap this up? It's getting infected!" Puck said, wiping at Kurt's face to clear it of any tears. Kurt didn't say anything. He slipped back into his shirt wordlessly and continued to stare at his feet.

"I'm worried about you Kurt. I'm worried because you _stole_ my gun and you want to kill yourself. And you obviously still have feelings for Finn." Puck said, stopping his stroking of Kurt's hair. The pale brunette shuddered again and buried his face in the nape of Puck's neck. For a moment it seemed that he was going to fall asleep. "You never want to talk to me about your feelings and crap," Puck said, still holding Kurt like his life depended on it.

"I want to know what's going on in your brain. I want to help you." Puck whispered gently. Kurt wasn't moving, and his breathing was coming in slower. "We have to tell your dad." Puck said softly and Kurt jumped out of Puck's arms and to the other end of the couch so fast that Puck almost didn't have time to react. "No!" he shrieked, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was suddenly freezing to death.

"Why?" Puck demanded, his hands forming tight fists. Kurt began pulling on his hair and the tears were falling freely now. "No, we can't." Kurt said, launching himself off of the couch and towards the coffee table. Puck blocked his way to the gun and took a firm grip on the smaller boys arm. "Sit down!" Puck shouted, pushing Kurt back onto the couch. He had never been so frustrated and terrified at the same time. "I _want_ to die, Puck! Just let me." Kurt cried, beating one of his fists into Puck's stomach.

It took a good half hour to calm Kurt down enough to talk to him again. Puck was pretty used to having to calm Kurt down, but it had never taken this long. "Baby, I love you. Nothing will change that, ok? Not your strange fascination with Finn or you being gay or anything like that." Puck assured him stroking his face gently. Kurt wasn't crying anymore. But his eyes were puffy from the tears and his face was red. Kurt sniffled terribly and nodded. "I guess I wrote this for nothing." Kurt sort of laughed, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Yes, you did." Puck said, taking the note from him. He was certain that it would've been a suicide note and he felt fairly proud of himself for stopping said suicide.

Puck decided that Kurt was stable enough to not do anything stupid. He trusted him. "I'm going upstairs to Finn's room to borrow his first aid kit. He keeps one for football injuries. We've gotta clean up that cut on your back." Puck said, patting Kurt's hand gently. Kurt nodded quickly and watched Puck trudge up the stairs.

It was unusually cold in Finn's room. Actually, now that Puck thought about it, the entire house was unusually cold. He crossed the small hallway and peered at the thermostat. Sixty degrees! What idiot set the thermostat on sixty degrees in March in _Ohio_? Puck raised the degrees a bit and returned to Finn's room to retrieve the first aid kit. He came down the stairs rather quickly, not wanting to give Kurt the time to do something harmful to himself. But when he got to the bottom of the steps he realized that the house was deadly quiet. Kurt wasn't sitting on the couch. And the gun wasn't on the coffee table. "Kurt?" he called out, peering down the side hallway at the door to Kurt's basement bedroom. It was swinging wide open and a light was on down there.

Tentatively, Puck began to walk towards Kurt's room. He abandoned the first aid kit, leaving it on the coffee table. "Baby? What are you doing?" He heard his sneakers make a soft thud as they hit the top wooden step of the room. Almost as if on cue a loud _BANG_ sounded in the room. Puck gasped loudly and covered his mouth, immediately feeling tears stain his face. No. It couldn't have happened. Kurt was just playing a game. He shoved his hand in his pocket feeling the note there and his cell phone.

He was on auto-pilot. He was dialing Burt's number and breaking the news to him in a monotone voice. He hadn't even ventured down the steps to see Kurt, and he didn't want to. He knew Kurt was gone. He didn't want to see his sweet boyfriend a bloody mangled mess. "I love you." He whispered, taking a seat on the top step. He was listening so hard, trying to hear Kurt breathing or crying or making some sort of noise. Nothing. Silence. Utter silence.

Puck is willing himself not to cry. He's already shed a few tears, but he doesn't want anymore to spill out. He starts to unfold the note he's clutching in his hand. It's from Kurt. He's kind of scared to read it, but he's also really curious. He makes the decision to read it as quickly as possible.

_Dear Noah,_

And the front door opens and Mr. Hummel comes barreling into Kurt's room and nearly trips over Puck. He's shaking all over. Puck stuffs the note in his pocket. He'll read it later. Burt is downstairs and he confirms Puck's suspicions that Kurt is dead because he can hear the older man break down into muffled sobs and cries of anguish. Carole is behind Puck and he gets to his feet to let her pass. "It's my fault." Puck whispered and Carole begins to rub his back soothingly. "It's not." she says, tears shining in her eyes. "I promise it's not." She continues to say as she takes a few steps down the stairs. And Noah leaves, not wanting to intrude or be a burden.

He just wants to go home and die too. Maybe then he can truly be with Kurt and they'll both be happy. And no one will persecute them or harm them. And Kurt won't feel so unhappy. And this overwhelming sense of emptiness wouldn't be filling Puck's chest right now.


	15. Teenage Dreams

_Dear Noah,_

_There's a lot of stuff I always wanted to tell you and I never got around to it. First off, I think it's cute that you have bigger hands than me. I mean, the boy is supposed to have bigger hands than the girl. It's a rule. _

_When you would sit alone at the end of Glee club while everyone gathered their things to leave, I always wanted to sit by you and hold your hand and ask what was wrong. But you seemed a bit distance in those short moments; like you didn't want to be bothered. I know that outside of the Glee room you're my Noah. But something changes when we're with our friends. You turn into the same bad boy you were before we started dating. You never bullied me, but you distanced yourself from me; in the beginning at least… One time, and I don't think you remember properly, I bumped into you during a dance number and you said "watch where you're stepping, Hummel!" I know that you were having a bad day, but it hurt. It also hurt, when we were still "talking" to one another and you would sit with Brittany and Santana and play with their hair. It felt like you were cheating on me, without us even dating. _

_And I forgave you for being kind of a douche. I forgave you for basically standing me up at the movies that one time. Iron Man 2 is a good movie by the way. I know you still haven't seen it. Through all of that crap you pulled while we were "talking," I stuck by you. It was absolutely worth it. The minute we started dating you changed. You became the sweetest, most gentle person ever. You were never afraid to stand up for me against all my bullies. For that, I'm eternally grateful._

_I know I never really opened up to you completely. I regret that more than anything. I don't think I regretted having sex. I was just feeling scared. The truth is I really liked it. Being with you in that way was amazing. Sometimes late at night I would sit up and wonder what it would be like to do that with you. Now I know what it's like. I'm happy I didn't die a virgin. I was just afraid that you were going to leave me. Turns out I'm the one that left you. I'm sorry, Noah. Being constantly bullied sent me over. But you're bisexual. And everyone loved you so much. I loved you so much. _

_You wouldn't know what it's like to walk down the halls and have people hiss at you or throw things. I suppose I'll start in the fifth grade. You want to know when people started torturing me? It was after Finn's sleepover. You made fun of my sleeping clothes and Carole took me home early. Well, you'll remember that you went back to school Monday and told everyone about my pajamas. That's when the teasing really started. And by the time we were in the seventh grade and everyone understood what being gay meant, the real torture started. Thanks, Puck, for giving me my first swirly._

_And through all of that I forgave you, still._

_Remember all that stuff I said at the intervention? Most of that stuff happened to me every single day. I'll admit it that I still had feelings for Finn. But not feelings that were even close to what I felt for you. My father is a homophobe. I'm almost certain of it. Why else would he spend all his spare time with Finn? Even if I was wrong and he still loved me, he didn't show it. Knowing that hurt me more than anything, Noah._

_My back hurts constantly. They cut deeper than they cut you. _

_I feel so stupid, Noah. I feel like an idiot for doing this. There are people out there that will say I didn't have a good reason for doing this. But the fact of the matter is, they don't understand. They don't know what it's like to have people stick notes on your back with rude things written on them. They don't know what it's like to be shoved into closets, have your books and money stolen, have your hair pulled and spit on. They can't understand what it feels like, they just never will. Most of the people in this world like that will never understand what it feels like to be pinned to a locker while a group of huge, terrifying boys whips out a knife and carves an offensive word into your skin; your skin, something that is supposed to be yours and no one else's. _

_I love you. In my nightstand drawer I left_

The note stopped there and Noah crumpled it up. That was probably when he started banging on the door to be granted entrance just an hour earlier. Burt and Carole were in the kitchen drinking coffee but Puck hadn't moved from the top of the stairs. Kurt's body had already been moved from the room, but he was almost too afraid to go downstairs. On the other hand, he desperately wanted to see what was in the nightstand drawer. He knew it wasn't the gun. That had already been recovered and taken away. Slowly he got to his feet and descended the stairs, keeping his eyes glued to his feet. He was doing his best to avoid seeing the blood stains on the immaculate white carpet. Noah crossed the room and wrenched open the nightstand drawer.

There was a CD inside. It was obviously homemade. Noah picked it up carefully and turned it over in his hands. For a moment he debated smashing it to pieces, but he restrained himself. He popped the CD into Kurt's player on his desk, avoiding the blood on the floor. The second the music began to play Noah began to cry harder than he ever had before. His breath came in short bursts and his vision blurred terribly. He didn't try to stop the tears and he didn't try to stop Carole and Burt from enveloping him into a bear hug when they came racing down the stairs to see him.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_


End file.
